libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Appointed Champion
Discipline '''psychometabolism; '''Level '''cherished 1 '''Display '''mental '''Manifesting Time '''see text '''Range '''close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) '''Target '''one member of your collective other than you '''Duration '''concentration '''Saving Throw '''none; '''Power Resistance '''yes '''Power Points '''1 ---- '''DESCRIPTION ---- You must be a highlord with the cherished archetype to manifest this power. You cannot learn this power with the Expanded Knowledge feat or similar abilities. You grant one of your close companions your blessing, enhancing their body with your psionic power. The image of your ideal protector is made manifest, melding with the impressions and desires of your ally. With your psionic support, a willing member of your collective temporarily ascends to the status of your champion. You can manifest this power as either a standard action or a move action; if you manifest it as a move action, concentrating on it is likewise a move action. * 'Standard Action: '''You choose a choice from both Enhancement Menu A and Ability Menu A from the ''minor metamorphosis ''power. Your champion gains those effects for as long as you maintain this power. * '''Move Action: '''You choose a choice from either Enhancement Menu A or Ability Menu A from the ''minor metamorphosis ''power. Your champion gains that effect for as long as you maintain this power. You can use your treasured by all and air of fragility abilities to affect opponents who attack your champion, as well as yourself, though your air of fragility breaks for 1 round after using it once to protect your champion, regardless of whether or not it was successful. You may freely choose to not protect an ally with either of these abilities, if you wish, saving their defenses for yourself. In addition, choose a decree that you know. While you maintain this power, you can use that decree on your champion without expending your psionic focus. '''Augment: '''This power can be augmented in one or more of the following ways. Every 2 power points you spend augmenting this power adds +1 to the power’s save DC (if any). This is in addition to the effects of the augments themselves. * For every additional power point you spend, you gain a +1 bonus on concentration checks made for this power, except to manifest it defensively. * If you spend 3 additional power points, your champion can choose to use your base attack bonus instead of their own for their attack rolls (including for gaining iterative attacks) during the duration of the power. * You may spend additional power points to gain an additional choice from the Enhancement or Ability menus you have access to (so Menu A for the base power, Menu B if you augmented it to use metamorphosis’ menus, and so on). These additional choices cost 2 power points for Menu A, 4 power points for Menu B, and 6 power points for Menu C. You can use this augment multiple times for any combination of choices, but you cannot select the same choice more than once. * If you spend 4 additional power points, choose from the Enhancement or Ability menus of the metamorphosis power. * If you spend 10 additional points, choose from the Enhancement or Ability menus of the ''major metamorphosis power.